Faith
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Esperar lo que nunca llega. Al general le duele tener fe en poseer lo que jamás alzanzará. CrossxKlaud. Oneshot y songfic. Enjoy


Oneshot: Faith Songfic

Pareja: Cross&Klaud.

Genero: Romance imposible.

Tiempo: Después del ataque a la Orden Oscura.

Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. No quiero hablar de cosas tristes…

Enjoy

* * *

**.-Faith-.**

_**Me miro en el espejo.**_

_**Esta lejos, lo sé.**_

_**Pasaron los años y ella se fue.**_

_**Solo la nostalgia la hace llegar.**_

_**Como un susurro hoy quiere volar.**_

- Me has ganado mujer…

Fue lo que pensó mientras se encontraba sentado junto a la cama de la durmiente. La que ansiaba que despertase.

Se había negado rotundamente a dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Su corazón se había retorcido al ver cuando ella acudió sin dudar un minuto a ir en la ayuda de Sokaro y el Akuma de nivel 4 había ido de lleno a por ella y los otros. Pobre ingenua ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arriesgarlo todo por cosas de tan insignificante valor?

Era por eso que estaba allí a tan altas horas de la noche. Quizás el miedo o la inquietud lo traicionaron. Y gracias a la habilidad de María se encontraba en la enfermería, escaqueándose de la enfermera jefe y de las continuas contradicciones que lo perseguían. No. De eso jamás podrá escapar.

Se sentía tonto, pero a la vez aliviado de que no se tratara de nada grave. Solo magulladuras y algunos golpes por la caída. Nada de que alarmarse, después de todo Klaud era fuerte.

Tan fuerte, que le era imposible vencerla.

Hace mucho que sabía de eso. Y lo negaba a muerte, e insistía en llevar la vida más libertina y despreocupada, un escudo perfecto para él. El placer de las muchas mujeres siempre fue su fuerte a la hora de encontrarse con la rubia en su memoria. Pero era en situaciones como esta en las cuales se traicionaba a sí mismo. A la promesa que le había hecho al inicio de la partida.

Prometiste que jamás tratarías de alcanzarla. Lo juraste Marian.

Por la cruz que llevas en tu nombre. Por tu deber como general.

_**Eres la rabia de mi destino.**_

_**Eres la lucha de mi camino.**_

_**Solo recuerdos hoy logro atrapar.**_

_**¿Donde estas?**_

Klaud ladeo el rostro en sueños hacía donde estaba él. Cross dio silencioso suspiro resignado. Una levísima sonrisa nació en su rostro, lo único que le alegraba de todo aquello era que nunca tendría que verla llorar por su culpa. Después de todo ella ya era feliz teniéndolo como un camarada, y en los casos más inusuales como un buen amigo.

Que raro era eso. Cross Marian amigo de una mujer como ella. Eterno fantasma en sus memorias y resignado completamente a su calor. Negándose una mil veces a sus instintos de casanova y aliviado de que ella no lo dejase continuar con su plan de filtreo.

¡Agh! pero como odiaba la sinceridad de eso a lo cual llaman sentimientos.

_Como odiaba tener __Fe_.

_**Es por ti que lloro en silencio,**_

_**Y puedo sentar junto a mí al dolor.**_

_**Por ti que sigo soñando,**_

_**Por ti que tengo destino.**_

_**Siento que labras el viento,**_

_**Con sombras de negro silencio.**_

_**Es por ti que quiero vivir,**_

_**Cruzando las puertas del más allá.**_

Se aventuro a acariciar unas hebras sueltas de esa hermosa cabellera dorada. Era suave, a lo mejor así se sentiría tocarla entera. Afortunado el que lo lograra. Mil veces maldito por su lengua.

¡Ah! Que molesto… ya no sabía a quien dirigir su odio ciego.

Observo sus labios por un breve lapsus de tiempo; aunque ella no lo notase, él siempre detallaba su rostro. Las finas facciones que la hacían ver dueña de lo que tocase, sus orbes azulados, profundos como el océano mismo, las cicatrices de las cuales se enorgullecía. Pero su boca era un pecado encarnado, no para el mundo, solo para Cross. Carnosos, con una delineación sensual que le recordaba un brote de rosas. Todo un encanto, prohibido para él.

Su orgullo clamaba herido el que la besase ahora mismo, y que se diese el lugar que merecía. Cross Marian es el conquistador. El grande. Aquel al quien el Milenario teme y amo y señor de lo que toque. Todo es de él, todo se lo merece. Hasta que la tiene cara a cara y debe dejarla ir después de un planeado intento vano por cortejarla.

Al final sus miradas se cruzan y en pocos segundos dicen "lo siento". Y desaparecen.

Un esbozo de risa demencial fue acallado por su mano para no despertarla. ¡Por favor! ¡Él podía poseerla si quería! ¡Podía llevársela a la cama si se le pegaba la gana! ¡Es de Cross Marian de quien estamos hablando, no de cualquier imbecil que no sabe abordar a una mujer!

Si, él tenía que ser un imbecil para no poder pasar por la barrera de Klaud Nine. Y más aun para negarse a usar aquello que sabe que podrá conseguir que ella lo ame. Su sinceridad.

Nunca sabría si realmente lo amaba o lo detestaba por ser la persona que era. O simplemente lo veía como el buen camarada que robaba el papel protagónico en la Orden. Jamás lo sabría.

_**Finjo en tu juego no quiero huir.**_

_**Quisiera poder volver a nacer.**_

_**Miro a la ventana, te alejas de mí.**_

_**Como la tormenta regresas al mar.**_

**--oOo--**

Despertó, pudo diferenciar a través de la ventana los matices dorados y violeta que se empezaban a dibujar en el cielo. Había llegado el nuevo día y lo primero que había encontrado era lo último que se había imaginado para un despertar.

Cross estaba rendido con las manos extendidas por la cama, y una de sus manos tomaba la suya.

Parecía un hombre que demandaba un día más de su presencia, sujetando su mano como si así pudiese impedir su partida.

Sonrió con dulzura, pero también con tristeza. Como le gustaría poder complacerlo aunque fuese una sola vez, pero era algo que no podía permitirse. Por su bien y el de la guerra.

Llevo la mano sujetada junto con la de él a su pecho cerrando los ojos, como si un profundo dolor le perforase el corazón. Y antes de que las ganas de dejarse caer en lágrimas se levanto de la cama y abandono sus deseos. Una vez más vendía sus sentimientos a la frialdad de un general.

_**Eres el tiempo que marca mi piel.**_

_**Eres la amiga que llena mi ser.**_

_**Solo un instante te voy a pedir.**_

_**Vuelve a mí.**_

**--oOo--**

- General Cross – decía la enfermera jefe mientras movía a los hombros del pelirrojo – Despierte General Cross…

- Mmmhhh… pero que… - dijo antes de darse cuenta de que lo habían pillado - ¡Oh enfermera jefe! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – En tono evasivo - ¿sabía que hoy esta especialmente radiante?

- Deje las adulaciones para otro momento General Cross ¿Podría saberse qué hacía durmiendo en la habitación de la paciente Klaud Nine? – interrogo implacable, pero gracias a la suerte del pistolero la señora fue llamada por una enfermera para atender una complicación del tal Krory. Una vez más Cross Marian se salía con la suya.

Pero antes de que dispusiera irse dio una última mirada a la cama donde encontraba el rastro de su olor, donde notó que había algo más que sabanas arrugadas. Un brillante collar de una medalla ovalada con tono carmín relucía en el colchón. Era de ella sin duda, ¿lo habría dejado realmente? Esa rubia siempre es cuidadosa con sus cosas y dejar una de sus prendas olvidadas era algo que no iba con su forma de ser.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos, fijándose en esa misteriosa tonalidad entre el negro y el carey. Le parecía algo mágico, el que dos colores tan lejanos pudiesen estar juntos en una sola piedra.

- Así que te has ido de nuevo… y sin darme los buenos días…

_**Es por ti que lloro en silencio,**_

_**Y puedo sentar junto a mí al dolor.**_

_**Por ti que sigo soñando,**_

_**Por ti que tengo destino.**_

_**Siento que labras el viento,**_

_**Con sombras de negro silencio.**_

_**Es por ti que quiero vivir,**_

_**Cruzando las puertas del más allá.**_

Suspiró e introdujo el collar en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, pensando en que le entregaría la gargantilla cuando la viese en los pasillos, para luego verla perderse entre las piedras del edificio. Por más años que pasen parecía no acostumbrarse nunca a esa lejanía.

Y fue cuando por cosas de la vida giro inconcientemente la vista a los cristales de la ventana, para encontrarse con esa persona distante, que quizás también había llevado la mirada a aquel punto al mismo tiempo. Por el cual ahora estaban conectados. Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y él se la correspondió.

Entonces fue cuando comprendió una cosa. Tener fe duele más que amedentrar contra el orgullo más hinchado.

El único acto de fe es el dejarse caer sin miedo. Y hoy por hoy él caía de la mano de ella.

Y ella de la mano de él.

_**Volvieron los miedos,**_

_**No quiero perder.**_

_**La mala suerte se acerca hacía mí.**_

_**Me pueden vencer,**_

_**Hoy de nuevo, otra vez.**_

_**Ten por seguro, levantare.**_

_**Eres la vida que da sentido.**_

_**Eres la guía de mi canción.**_

_**Me vuelvo loco si tú te vas.**_

_**Te alejaras.**_

- Klaud… espérame, tengo algo que entregarte…

_**Es por ti que lloro en silencio,**_

_**Y puedo sentar junto a mí al dolor.**_

_**Por ti que sigo soñando,**_

_**Por ti que tengo destino.**_

_**Siento que labras el viento,**_

_**Con sombras de negro silencio.**_

_**Es por ti que quiero vivir,**_

_**Cruzando las puertas del más allá**_

* * *

Mi primer Oneshot y Songfic de D. Gray-man, mi fic aun no esta terminado así que se esperan ¬¬. Aun no supero lo de Cross, espero que sea un engaño.

Quise dedicar este fic a esta pareja la cual me parece uno de los imposibles más bellos con los cuales me he topado. A parte de que Klaud es uno de mis personajes preferidos.

La canción es Fe de Saratoga, fuente de inspiración de este escrito.

¡Saludos! Reviews (¿?)

-**The Rise of the Clown**-


End file.
